


with just a touch of my burning hand (your heart, heart pounds)

by casanovica



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Felching, Frank's Fat Tits, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Rimming, it's filthy, just two middle aged men doin the nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanovica/pseuds/casanovica
Summary: Earlier that day, they’d been out by their pool lounging around and Frank had his shirt off. His tits bounced slightly as he walked. Gerard couldn’t control himself when he started salivating at the sight. He wanted his hands, his mouth all over him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	with just a touch of my burning hand (your heart, heart pounds)

**Author's Note:**

> quick little thing. this is current Frank & Gee cause theres not enough porn of them

“Fuck, Frank.” Gerard sighs into the man’s mouth, tired and extremely satisfied.

Frank, on the other hand, is anything but that. He thrusts his hips up towards Gerard’s stomach trying to get some friction on his aching dick, whining in displeasure when he can’t find it. The air is cold against his cock and it’s almost painful.

“Please, Gerard.” He cries, tangling his fingers in Gerard’s long hair.

Gerard places a stern hand on his hips, holding Frank down, and with the other, lightly touches a finger to his open, wet lips.

“Shh. I know, baby. I’ll take care of you.” Gerard smirks and attaches his mouth to Frank’s neck, still holding his hips down firmly as he sucks a bruise below his jaw. He licks the mark and kisses it to soothe him before moving to suck another one on Frank’s collarbone.

Frank is grasping at the sheets with one hand and clawing his nails into Gerard’s back with the other. He’s so desperate he’s almost in a haze. All he can feel is Gerard’s mouth on him and his hand digging into the flesh of his hip and his dick, which is untouched and _so_ fucking hard.

He’s sensitive all over, he can practically feel tingles in his fingertips for how long he’s been needing to come. He tried to get a hand on himself when Gerard was still inside him, but every time he tried he got his hand swatted away. 

Little whines and moans escape his mouth, which is hanging open. He doesn’t have the energy to hold the noises back or shut his lips anymore. His body is taught like a towel being wrung out and he just wants release.

As Gerard finishes the second hickey, he brings the hand down from Frank’s lips to grope at his chest. As Frank got older, the muscles in his pecs loosened, which left him with two small sacs of fat on his chest. It annoyed Frank, but it only served to turn Gerard on. 

Earlier that day, they’d been out by their pool, lounging around and Frank had his shirt off. His tits bounced slightly as he walked. Gerard couldn’t control himself when he started salivating at the sight. He thought his body was just as beautiful as it was ten years before, if not more so. He wanted his hands, his mouth all over it.

Gerard massages Frank, loving the feeling of him in his hand. He kisses down Frank’s chest, wanting to feel it in his mouth as well.

He places soft kisses everywhere, making each one wetter than the last. When he gets to Frank’s nipple, he sucks it into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around where it’s peaked and going back to kissing it again. 

Frank arches into it, his upper body rising off the bed. One of his hands moves up to grasp one of Gerard’s hands, the one fondling him, and holds it there. When Gerard looks up, he sees Frank’s eyes have rolled back into his head. His quiet whines have evolved into full moans. Gerard uses his thumb to rub the nipple under his hand, closing his eyes and sucking harder at the nipple in his mouth.

When he pulls back he sees the flesh is puffy and dark pink, so he moves over to show the other one some love too.

“So beautiful, so perfect. Love your fucking tits.”

Frank thrashes against the bed as Gerard begins his ministrations on the other side. A chorus of _fuck_ s leave his mouth. He makes an attempt to get his hand on his cock again, but Gerard moves it away just like before.

“I need to fucking come.” Frank huffs out, breathless.

Gerard keeps suckling at his nipple and tugging at the plump flesh beneath his fingers.

“Just gimmie a minute.” Gerard mumbles out and goes back to worshiping Frank’s fat tits.

Gerard could do this forever, he’s sure of it. Just go back and forth on the two nipples until Frank is shaking and crying from it. He loves the feeling of the swell under his lips. He doesn’t think Frank could handle it for much longer, though. So, Gerard accepts that he’s teased the man enough and gives each tortured bud a sweet kiss before moving down to give Frank the release he so desperately craves.

Gerard takes Frank’s thighs in his hands and shoves them up against the man’s chest. He strokes the tattoo covered legs up and down before pushing them a little further apart. Frank groans at the stretch, not the acrobat he used to be, but Gerard soothes him.

“Shh. Gonna make you feel so good. Gonna make you come.”

With Frank spread open like this, his hole is on full display and Gerard takes a minute to admire it. It’s open and stretched and a little pink from taking Gerard’s cock a few minutes earlier. Gerard watches it clench as Frank writhes, mind gone with the need for stimulation. When it unclenches, a drip of Gerard’s cum falls out and Gerard is a strong man, but he cannot resist a sight like that.

He dives in with his mouth, tasting his release inside Frank’s ass. It’s erotic, enough to make Gerard’s dick twitch, but not enough to fill it up again. He laps inside Frank, scooping his own cum out with his tongue and letting it flood his mouth and his senses.

Frank makes a noise that sounds like he’s dying. He grabs at his thighs and pulls them back even more against his chest. He starts babbling, losing his mind as Gerard eats his ass.

“So good. You’re so good. God, your fucking mouth. You lick me so good, Gee. Fuck.”

Gerard dives in deeper, wanting to suck every last bit of cum from Frank’s hole, making it his own personal mission to suck him clean.

“I love licking you out. Love your little hole, fucking made for me. Fuck, I love you so much. Touch yourself, baby.”

Frank nods and his hand shoots down and starts stroking his cock quickly. He sighs in relief when he finally gets some stimulation on his needy dick.

Gerard keeps licking him, though almost all of the cum has been eaten out already. He just keeps shoving his tongue inside, fluttering it at the rim and kissing only to thrust in again.

It doesn’t take Frank long once he starts jacking his cock, and soon he’s coming, shouting out curse words and Gerard’s name and stuttering noises. His hole tightens around Gerard’s tongue and his hand stills on his cock, but Gerard keeps going, keeps licking his hole until Frank grips him by the hair and pulls him up.

Gerard looks down at Frank’s torso and sees cum trailing from his tummy to his neck. Frank must have come hard, for it to reach that far. 

There’s a spatter of it on his tits. He lets himself indulge in the supple flesh once more. Gerard mouths at it, savoring it, then holding the cum on his tongue as he moves up to face Frank.

Frank has a blissed out look on his face and appears to be about two minutes from passing out from the force of his orgasm. His eyes are droopy and there’s a lazy smile spread across his features.

“Hi.” Frank giggles, pulling Gerard down for a kiss.

Gerard pushes open Frank’s lips and rubs his tongue against Frank’s, letting him taste himself as they kiss. Frank lets out a weak moan at the flavor, a mix of his own fresh cum and the cum Gerard ate from his ass.

The two make out for a little while, coming down from the sex and grounding themselves in each other. 

“So, that was interesting.” Frank says against Gerard’s lips, grinning.

Gerard lets out a high pitched laugh at that. “Sorry, I had been ogling you earlier when you were swimming. Your tits just looked so soft and I, well, I couldn’t help myself.”

Frank rolls his eyes and lets his lips meet Gerard’s again. “Oh yeah?”

Gerard gives Frank a few kisses before replying. “Yeah. You’re fucking beautiful, Frank. I love your body.”

Frank blushes at the praise. “You better. Cause it’s all yours.”

He tucks his face into Gerard’s neck, cuddling him close. Gerard strokes his fingers against the nape of Frank’s neck. They’re both calm and content as they fall asleep nestled against one another.

**Author's Note:**

> frank had the audacity to post a video that had a one second feature of his fat tits and I went feral over it so really it all goes back to that


End file.
